


Pleasant Distraction

by Houndsof221b



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Matt Murdock's girlfriend had it's perks but also its downsides. <br/>One of the downsides being, hardly having any time together, because he is working by day and at night he is fighting crime. <br/>But you figured out a clever way to get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Distraction

„Hey Matt, are you finished?“, you asked, picking up your coat and handbag, ready to head out of the office.   
“Uh, no. I think I'm going to stay a little longer, but you can go home, you don't have to wait for me.”, he said, while keeping on reading on his braille reader.   
“Come on, you've been working late all week, you deserve a break, too.”, you sighed, trying to convince him to leave with you.   
Matt stopped typing, took off his glasses and now turned towards you.   
“I know, but I hardly get work done at the moment, being Daredevil.”, he put the name in quotation marks with his fingers and a small smile played around his lips, “I can't let Karen, Foggy or you do all the work.”  
“Foggy and I know what's going on and we want to take some work off your hands and I'm sure Karen doesn't mind it either.”  
“Still, I just want to finish this now.”, Matt replied.   
“Then let me at least help you.”, you offered with a sigh.   
You obviously knew what he did ever night and that together with maintaining a law firm was not exactly easy.   
It helped a lot, though, that Foggy knew. He sometimes took some of Matt's work without him even noticing. He would complain to you afterwards about the amount of work he had to do, but he would still keep on doing it. 

You sat down at Matt's table and for a while you worked in silence, going through papers and writing stuff down and reading about a new case.   
Nearly an hour had passed and you started to feel very tired, you took a look at your wrist watch and saw that it was already past midnight.   
You had to think of a way to get out of here, because you just wanted to go home now, but you also didn't want to leave Matt alone.   
So after a few more seconds you got up and walked around the office a bit and then you had the perfect plan to get out of there – with Matt. 

You walked over to Matt and stood behind his chair, looking over his shoulder at the laptop in front of him, placing your hands on his shoulders.   
Gently, you then started massaging his shoulders and you could feel how tense he was.   
“What are you doing?”, he asked.  
“Nothing.”, you answered innocently.  
“Doesn't feel like-”, he started but he suddenly stopped after you pressed your lips to his neck.  
“Seriously, what are you doing?”, he asked again, while you left some more kisses along his neck and jawline and you heard that his breathing got a bit heavier.   
Smirking to yourself you didn't answer.   
You walked around him, so you were standing between the desk and Matt.   
And before you could do anything else, Matt grabbed you and pulled you onto his lap while crashing his lips onto yours.   
Immediately his hands start roaming your body while he kissed you deeply and hungrily. 

It's been way too long since Matt and you had been intimate.   
If he wasn't working (in the law firm or as a blind vigilante), he was too beat up and had to rest.   
There were the rare occasions, though, when he came home from a fight and he was so filled up with adrenaline and anger, that he just took you, no matter what you were doing.   
And those times were always incredibly hot, even if not very long lasting. 

So now when you were sitting on his lap,his hardness between your legs, grinding against it and feeling your own wetness grow, you were about to throw your plan out the window and just go with it and do it right here right now. 

You felt Matt's fingers on the seam of your shirt and he started pushing it up, touching your soft skin underneath it and a shiver ran down your spine.   
It was such a simple and gentle touch but you couldn't hold back at a small moan. Having been so desperate for his touch.  
Now it was Matt who smirked, before he pulled your shirt over your head leaving you in your bra only.   
And then he started trailing kisses down your neck and chest with his plush lips.   
You tangled your fingers into his hair and slightly pulled on it, throwing your head back while letting out another moan, sighing Matt's name. 

Then you felt Matt's hands on your thighs and then he lifted you up while standing up from his chair, but immediately after he set you down on the desk again.   
You wrapped your legs around him and pulled him closer to you, needing to feel all of him.   
His lips were on yours again and his tongue trailed along your bottom lip.   
You always wondered how kissing and sex were for Matt.   
Experiencing everything in much greater detail. Taste, touch, sound, smell. 

Matt then was about to open his belt and that's when you knew that you either had to act now or you were going to have sex on his work desk in your law office.  
“Matt, wait.”, you mumbled a little out of breath.   
“What's wrong?”, he wanted to know, sounding a bit short of breath himself.   
You knew that he was probably now listening to your heartbeat to see if everything was alright, and it was, it was actually more than alright, but you didn't want to spend another minute in this room.   
Even though office sex would be appealing any other day, you were not up for it tonight. 

You put your hands on Matt's chest and slightly pushed him back a bit so you could get out from between him and the table.   
Sliding off the table top and then looking around in the room where Matt had thrown your shirt, you tried to think of something else and not about how you basically just cock-blocked yourself. 

When you then looked back at Matt you could see a confused expression on his face and a hint of discomfort because of the tightness of his pants, and you couldn't help but let out a little laugh.   
“What are you doing?”, he asked for the third time tonight, but this time it wasn't really because of what you were doing, but more because of what you weren't doing. 

“I just thought we should finish this at home.”, you said cheekily, while picking your shirt up from the floor and putting it back on again.   
And at that point Matt seemed to realize what you were doing.   
“Oh, that's clever.”, he only stated and even though he was a bit grumpy now, he couldn't help but smile and scolding himself for not noticing what you were doing sooner. 

You then put on your coat and grabbed your handbag and headed to the door.   
“Are you coming with me and we can finish what we started at home or are you gonna stay here for the night and do some more work?”, you asked him more rhetorically, because you already knew what his answer was gonna be.   
Matt then quickly grabbed his coat and his cane and went out the door after you, even though there was still work to be done, but the prospect of having sex made him forget that at least for the next hour or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, dear Anon, who kept encouraging me to keep on writing and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
